Smiley
Smiley is a Yaujta elite and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Smiley is a proud warrior elite Yautja and is pretty stoic, silent and serious, though he can joke around time to time. He has an intense hatred of Xenomorphs, because they killed off many of his clan's members one-by-one, causing him to go on a rampage against the Xenomorphs in an attempt to avenge his brothers. Overall, despite his funny name, Smiley is not mean't to be taken lightly. History Debut: The Somewhat-Good, the Mad and the Fugly Smiley first appeared to takedown the Xenomorph hive that had been in the process of being made in an Antarctic outpost. Smiley used cloak to stealthily infiltrate the outpost, but he was then intercepted by something he didn't expect to see; The Abomination! At the same time, some Xenomorph warriors lunged at Smiley, to which Smiley then blasted them apart with his plasmacaster. Smiley then swung his combistick swiftly against them, like a sword. The Abomination pounced on Smiley from a vent above him, biting off his plasmacaster and then kicking him down. The Abomination then went back to the shadows. Smiley then got up and reattached his plasmacaster, but then the Abomination leaped back down and then hissed at Smiley again, getting in battle position as if telling him to come fight him 1 on 1. Then the Alpha Warrior walked towards the scuffle, observes the combatants as if trying to determine which was the bigger threat. Smiley then fired plasmacaster rounds against The Abomination, following it up by by swinging his combistick around, leaping up and bashing it against the Abomination's head. The Abomination cackled and dodged the plasmacaster rounds, then getting hit by the combistick, growling and then kicking Smiley in the sensible parts. As Alpha Warrior then joined in on the fight, Smiley then fired his plasmacaster at both Alpha Warrior and The Abomination. Alpha Warrior was hit by the plasmacaster's blast, causing some of her armor to be burned away by the hit, while the Abomination got hit too. Smiley then hurled a smart disc against Alpha Warrior, to which the Alpha Warrior ducked from. Smiley then flew up and kicked against Alpha Warrior, knocking the Alpha Warrior against the outpost wall. Smiley then shot his plasmacaster around the Alpha Warrior's area, creating some small but effective explosions around it. The Abomination then leaped back in and tore off Smiley's plasmacaster....which wasn't a good thing. Alpha Warrior and the Abomination then closed in to fight Smiley, as if circling their prey. The Abomination then rammed itself against Smiley, to which Smiley then rammed his combistick and stabbed it into the Abomination's left arm, like a sword. The Abomination threw Smiley down to the ground, but then Alpha Warrior fought the Abomination; causing the two to get into a brutal fight. As the two Xenomorphs fought; Smiley staggered back. Then out from nowhere, several plasma rounds were shot at The Abomination and Alpha Warrior; Jeri had appeared! Jeri went over to help Smiley, as he thought he was a good guy, much to Smiley's confusion. Jeri continued to open fire at Alpha Warrior and the Abomination, much to their confusion as well. Jeri and Smiley then ran back, to which Jeri then threw a powerful electrical grenade at Alpha Warrior's and the Abomination's area, creating a massive electrical explosion that stunned the Xenomorphs in the area, but didn't destroy them; forcing both Xenomorphs to retreat. Smiley and Jeri watched the blast from afar and then both ran off like the wind. Equipment * Bio-Mask * Combistick * Plasmacaster * Armor * Cloak * Smart Disc Trivia * Smiley was originally going to be introduced along with Dark and Sister Midnight, but he was scrapped out at the time as there was no room for him to partake in the RP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Yautja Category:Assassin Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Predators Category:Anti-Hero Category:Vigilantes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)